Torn
by Koach
Summary: How will the married life suit to Karen and the Doctor when their desperate ex's still bear a desire for them?


Chapter I

Dusk quickly settles over the millions living in the vast metropolis. People from a range of ethnicities, shapes, colors, sizes… all pass each other in the narrow streets. A man and woman, soon clearly identified to be Karen and the Doctor, walk down the steep steps of city hall, making their way to the street. They exchange glances signifying that something important has been accomplished.

"Doc, I wonder how the folks back home are going to react to this…." Karen mutters.

"Listen to me, Karen. We love each other, right? I don't care what anyone has to say. Elli, Ellen… or even Jack…. You are my wife now, and whatever we do is none of their business," the Doctor states firmly and passionately.

The two figures stand among the many in the crowd and are seen as very insignificant even though the feelings they harbor know no bounties. Karen strokes her warm, minute hand through the Doctor's coarse jet hair.

"I can't believe how confident you sound, and here I am a scared mouse…."

"We have until morning before the ferry for Mineral Town leaves. This is our wedding night, and I don't want a moment spoiled over what people are going to think. I told you, they're only people. If anybody is unhappy about us getting married, then that's their problem-"

"Excuse me?" speaks the voice of an elderly gentleman who pulls beside them in his taxi cab.

"Doc, what's this?" Karen mutters in surprise.

"Well, I'd like to call this…." Suddenly, the Doctor lifts his bride into his arms and begins to saunter with her in his arms.

"What're you doing!" the woman bellows in amusement as the Doctor sets her on the seat.

"Honey, this is all part of the surprise. Just sit back and relax. Driver, you know where to take us…."

Karen sits there in disbelief as the taxi begins to drive toward the opposite direction.

"We never talked about this-"

"Hey, just shut your mouth and wait. Don't you know what a surprise is?" the Doctor chides jokingly.

Karen eyes her husband with a new stance. The twinkling of her emerald eyes signalizes that the Doctor is achieving his goal of pleasing his wife.

"When I think you can't be more wonderful, you never fail to amaze me again…."

_Meanwhile in Mineral Town_

Elli lies on the beige sofa in a curled fashion as she wipes her mascara-smeared dark eyes. The unkempt state of her auburn hair indicates that she hasn't kept up with her tidiness. Ellen's gentle hand only temporarily startles Elli before a weak smile appears on her face.

"Honey, you're not still thinking about the Doctor, are you?" Ellen asks in a weak tone as she feebly places her hand on Elli's shoulder.

Elli sits up and stares blankly into space, not muttering any response.

"You need to get up and return to the land of the living. Sulking all day like this isn't going to get anything done. You and the Doctor have a professional life as well as a past marriage. That can't get in the way of your duties as a nurse; all the villagers are counting on you for your medical know-how!" Ellen exclaims in an assuring tone.

"Grandma, I really don't need this-"

"Well, I don't know how else to help you. You have to help yourself first!"

"Look, you don't know the half of my problems, so I would appreciate it if you didn't throw accusations in my face," Elli answers firmly.

"You're a stubborn girl, just like your aunt was growing up!" Ellen chides.

Fury grows in Elli's eyes as hot tears roll down her cheek. "Grandma, I'm pregnant, okay? I'm pregnant! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

A long moment of silence ensues, and an appearance of shame and puzzlement crosses the aging woman's face.

"….Honey, h-how did you find out?" Ellen asks.

"I just really don't feel like talking about it, okay? Just don't tell anybody about it because I'm not sure what I plan to do-"

"Plan to do? Please don't say you mean an abortion!"

"This isn't 1921, Grandma. People get abortions left and right; there isn't any reason why I can't," Elli declares.

"You're right; I can't tell you what to do," Ellen answers disappointedly. "Just don't make a decision on the rebound."

Elli stands up and glares into space as she storms out of the house. "I guess I can't get any privacy in this house!"

Stu enters the quaint cottage, bearing a hurtful expression. He stares at his grandmother who affects joyousness and waddles to her.

"Grandma, why did Elli leave here mad?" the youthful child asks innocently.

"Oh, honey, you're still young… pure. I think you're still too young," Ellen answers.

Stu rolls his eyes and emits a loud moan.

"Why do you always say that every time I ask a question?"

"You see, Stu… I'll try to explain as much as I think you should know. When you hit a certain age like Elli has… you experience certain things and do things that have consequences…."

"Do you mean like how Elli and the doctor got a divorce?" Stu asks curiously.

"Yes…. Yes, you could say that it's related to that," Ellen answers assuredly.

"Then why won't you just say what it is then!"

Ellen is unable to stop from chuckling and pats her grandson on the head.

"Come on, the dishes are piling up. We don't want those to sit till morning, do we?" Ellen asks, changing the topic.

Stu grunts and follows Ellen to the kitchen counter where they begin to wash the various dishes which were used earlier that evening.

Elli runs to the edge of the Goddess Pond and stares down at her reflection shimmer in the rippling water. The moonlight adds a glow to her which conceals the pain and confusion that has seized her happiness. Suddenly, she sees the shape of a man appear behind her. It soon becomes clear that this shadow is the Doctor. Quickly turning around, the affirming entity of her ex-husband whom she still loves disappears into the vastness of the night.

"Harvest Goddess, I don't know if you're really out there or if you really exist. I don't know what to believe in this world anymore…. If you are out there… or somebody, anybody, tell me what to do? What is going to happen to us?" Elli mutters weakly as she rests her palm over her belly, the present adobe of her unborn offspring.

_Presently at the Doctor and Karen's present accommodations_

The Doctor sits on his comfortable queen-sized bed as he reads a thrilling romantic novel. Hearing the run of the shower stop, he soon expects Karen's presence and inserts a placeholder into his book, then sets it down.

Karen, as expected, soon appears in a lilac bathrobe and lies next to her husband. They exchange seductive glances before edging closer, but Karen soon pulls away.

"I think I should call my parents first. What do you think?"

"Karen honey, I really think it would be best to explain to them in person in the morning. It's already past midnight; I don't think Sasha and Jeff would appreciate us disturbing them with such news," the Doctor answers frankly.

Karen grins lopsidedly and places her thin arms around her husband's waist. "You're right. Where were we again?"

"I think we left off right at page four," the Doctor answers jokingly as he passionately kisses his wife.


End file.
